Frost Soldier
Jarkko Toivonen , better known as Frost Soldier, is a Finnish mercenary working for Merc Co. His specialty is Shock and Awe. } Finnish|birthplace = Jyväskylä, Finland|weapon_of_choice = Rocket Launcher, sometimes Shotgun|image1 = Soldier.png|caption1 = Picture provided by Yakuza Merkitzi}} Personality Frost Soldier is naturally perseverant, he believe anything is possible with some effort and that there is always room for more, his persistence helped him graduate the college and to become a soldier in the Finnish Army, he's also very hard working, he's in fact the mercenary who works the most, and very obedient to his senior officers, especially to Commissar Heavy, like most other mercs, he's very afraid of High Commander Deathtrap, out of everyone in Merc Co., he fears him the most, mildly shy but not afraid to tell what he thinks, Frost Soldier does what he's said to and almost never questions it, and some mercs would profit on this, sometimes he does it, but other times he has enough of it, as he stands his ground and never backing down. Background Jóska has been taught by his parents to be very obedient to his seniors, in this way he was the best student in middle school and college, he was exceptionally good at sport and always enjoyed lifting weights and doing slaloms. Everyone he knew recommended him to join the military, as he was mentally and physically able. After he graduated college, he joined the Finnish Armed Forces, his drill sergeant was most impressed of his physical strenght and obedience in which after 5 years of serving them he became lieutenant and lead the Special Forces to accomplish an operation in Afghanistan, his senior officer was the most proud of his work, after 10 years, he became eligible for the position as general of the Finnish Armed Forces, but he refused, as he couldn't take all the responsibilities by himself, eventually he has been retired for 2 years, he then never wanted to ever join any armed forces anymore, but after noticing how badly it's been going for him with the lack of money and commodities, he has decided to join the Merc Co. to obtain money for his house and family, he didn't intended to remain for long until he found out how much he's getting paid every month, so ever since he's been sticking around doing errands for his fellow mercs and senior officers for a living. Abilities * Rocket Launcher-He uses rocket launchers as primary weapons, not only he's destructive with it, but uses it with great aim. * Shotgun-Although not as good as other mercs, he's using shotguns decently * Combat Knife-He uses the combat knife for melee attacks. * Above average strenght-He's fairly strong as he lifts weights regularly, he's strong enough to carry big crates or to do other tasks that requires strenght. Trivia # Frost Soldier went through 5 different nationalities changes in his character development. He was American, English, Polish, Norwegian and eventually came to it's final change, Finnish. # He's the second least violent character, first being Mech Engineer. He's never really angry or vicious unless he's stressed. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20161016011219_1.jpg|Frost Soldier holding a destroyed robot head 4000_screenshots_20161120205649_1.jpg|Frost Soldier ready to fire his rocket launcher 4000_screenshots_20170801234502_1.jpg|Demoldier (Frost Soldier's Demoman impression) 4000_screenshots_20180101171231_1.jpg|Frost Soldier carrying some crates